


Time for an Apocalypse?

by Hectatess



Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Plotting an apocalypse, a little background building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: What would the Four Horsemen be doing in down time? Would they be like annoyed colleagues, visiting each other? We follow Famine and Pestilence.
Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Time for an Apocalypse?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Third week of the SPN character appreciation weeks.
> 
> This week it’s Pestilence and Famine.  
> They were pretty gross on their respective episodes, but what if they were just like us? Just waiting for their orders, so they could do their job?
> 
> Banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumblr

A rasping cough made him look up. “I’m immune, you ass.”

The vaguely humanoid shape chuckled wetly and settled next to him. “I’m aware, Famine. I’m just practicing.”

Famine looked up from his plate of ‘souls au vin’ and hummed. “Do you think it’s necessary, Pestilence? We have been created eons ago, but only very rarely employed. You and Death have the most fun out there. Death even has his own angelic corps of reaping aides.”

Pestilence shrugged. “You and War had your moments. The Irish Potato Famine? Two World Wars? I’d say you got some action. I didn’t even get an invitation with the Croatoan outbreak. The Demons did that one on their own.”

Famine slurped up another soul and sighed. “Yes… I guess you’re right. But why practice now? Did you hear something?”

Pestilence slapped his hands together. “I did… I was researching a new COVID virus. I might set that loose later on. Start it in China, let it roam free for a bit, let an ass to be voted president of the United States, have him ignore it… Get a nice pandemic going… Anyway, I was busy with that, when I overheard the remaining archangels chat about the True Vessels and how they were prepping them. It seems this time they thought of everything.”

Famine licked his lips. “Mmhhh. A good helping of condemned souls… These are a bit slim as is. Most evil-doers are buying their way into Heaven. Hell only gets the murderers and realists and such. People like Epstein pay a hefty sum and get a spot in the Heavens.”

A third figure approached and kept a safe distance of six feet from either personification. “Good day, kind beings. I have to correct you there, Famine. I’m Osiris. I weigh the souls. Epstein will be sent to Hell, unless he suddenly decides to donate his full fortune to his victims and causes that help people like them. It is just that guys like him get the best healthcare money can buy. I doubt he will die soon.”

Pestilence shot the minor Deity a glare. “Why are you here?” He loathed the guy. His oily manners and questionable practice of determining who went to which afterlife, always made Pestilence want to scrub himself, which was saying a lot!

Osiris smiled and nodded his head. “I am here with confirmation that the angels and demons have started the Apocalypse. Lucifer has been released.”

The two Horsemen got up and went to find their other comrades. All they had to do was wait for their signal. Surely Lucifer would not have them wait long.


End file.
